A Demon And Her Beast
by ItalianDiver92
Summary: Adult beast boy and Raven pairing. Slightly different timeline that deviates from "the beast within" canon. I don't any of the characters and this is made purely for entertainment purposes. Possible continuation depending on ratings and reviews. Rated M for language and possible future citrus.
1. Chapter 1

Teen titans FanFic

BBxRaven

Slightly different timeline that deviates from "the beast within" canon.

The titans assume beast boy attacks raven and kidnapped her when really it was a mutated Adonis. Raven is in a coma/trance to self heal. Everyone blames beast boy and think he's the cause of it and bombard him with guilt. Beast boy transforms in front  
of them and picks up Adonis's scent off ravens body.

Flees in pursuit of her attacker.

Beast boy finds Adonis lurking underground and beats him into submission and then notifies other titans.

Titans arrive to BB's communicator signal and apprehend Adonis. Find BB's communicator which has a recorded message on it. "If you're viewing this then you've picked up Adonis, he's the one who attacked raven...I hope. To be completely honest I don't  
know if it was him or me that hurt raven. I'm sorry for attacking you guys in the beast state. Truth is I couldn't control the beast inside me. I never meant to hurt you guys and especially you raven...my god I'm so sorry I attacked and hurt you and  
sent you into that coma [tears forming in BB's eyes] I can't believe I did those things to you guys...especially to you. [tears running down his cheeks] the reason I made this recording is to say that I'm leaving the titans and going into exile...it's  
not safe for anyone to be around me while the beast exists. Hopefully I can learn to control it and if so maybe I'll come back to the titans...if I can't control it... [beast boy goes silent for what seems like an eternity while tears flow down his  
face] Guys I'm so sorry for everything I did which is why this is probably the best option. I will miss all of you, and Raven...oh god I'm sorry and I'll miss you. I don't deserve to be around any of you, especially after hurting you when all I want  
to do is protect you. Which is why I left...goodbye. [throwing on his trademark grin while tears flow] I wish you all the best..."

[communicator shuts off]

Raven just holds the device that formerly belonged to beast boy as she tries to say in her signature monotonous voice "he can't leave...he didn't hurt me...it was Adonis" while tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sure grass stain will come back...no way he could stay away from us..." Cyborg says as he tries to comfort his friend.

"No this can't be! Friend beast boy would never harm a soul! He should not leave!" Starfire exclaims to the group. "Star...we can't blame him for his decision...even if we are unhappy with it." Robin says while pulling starfire into a hug as she begins  
to cry.

TIME SKIP 10 years.

A figure approaches Titans Tower and walks through the main doors.  
Figure looks around is shocked to see an abandoned Titans tower.  
"Helloooo! Is anyone there?" The unknown figure calls out while wandering around the abandoned tower. Exploring all the rooms such as the kitchen and common room that was once inhabited by the mighty teen Heroes. "Where is everyone?"  
The unknown individual walking towards the great window that gave an incredible view of Jump City Bay and the ocean, "Why is no one here..." With a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"What are you doing here." A figure says while emerging from the shadows, in more of a warning than an actual question kind of way. "Tell me why you've entered this abandoned place." She said while building up dark energy in her hands. Ready to chase  
out the intruder from her home.

"Raven? Is that you?!" The unknown invader says with a hint of excitement.

"Many know of me and my demon powers...which is why it was unwise for you to enter and try and rob my home." Raven said while allowing her eyes to become red and building upper demon energy.

"It's me! It's Beast boy! Although I don't go by that name anymore" he says while scratching the back of his head and sporting his trademark mischievous grin

"If you're gonna try and pretend to be a former Titan at least look like them. Everyone knows Beast boy was short and green." Raven says as the last bit of her patience disappears.

"No really it's me Rae!" "Hold on give me a sec!" As the person that is about To be on the receiving end of The demons wrath closes his eyes as he concentrates his skin changes from its olive skin tone to beast boys green skin, and his dark brown hair  
that could be easily mistaken for black turns into a dark green color that was synonymous with Beast Boy. "See, I told ya it was me Rae!" While sporting a big doofy grin.

"Beast boy?..." She says in disbelief while dissipating her demon aura that was collecting in her hands.

"Actually my real name is Garfield…Garfield Logan." he says still smiling sheepishly. "I stopped being best boy a long time ago" he said as his mood changed to a sadder one, as he recalled why he's been gone for 10 years.

Raven not believing her eyes walks over to Garfield in shock and raises a hand as if to gently touch his cheek.

-SLAP-

"Ow!" Yelps Beast Boy "what was that for?" He asks while clutching his now sore cheek.

"What was that for?!" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" That was for leaving us! That was for abandoning us when you thought we cared about the beast inside you! That was for you leaving me…" Raven said as she whispered the last part, normally it wouldn't have been  
heard by anyone, but when you have super hearing on par with animals…

"Rae...I'm so sorry I left you guys…I had to...after I saw you in the coma that I put you in…" Garfield said to her softly and saddened.

"You didn't put me in a coma, Adonis did!" Raven yelled at Garfield. The truth was she didn't know who did but she knew beast boy couldn't have hurt her, something inside her told her that no matter how primal and aggressive Garfield's inner beast was  
that he'd never let any harm come to her.

Garfield walked over to the frustrated and sad Raven and pulled her into a hug. Raven hated being touched, let alone being hugged. "Rae I'm sorry I left everyone and I'm so sorry I left you…" he rested his head on top of her head and said into her hair.

Raven hated that she was being touched but she didn't fight it, something deep inside her enjoyed it and she enjoyed being held this close to Garfield. She was shocked at her body's response to the close contact and proximity he held. Her heart fluttered  
a bit and she could feel warmth on her cheeks as a slight blush formed on her gray skin.  
"Why aren't you green anymore? When did you get so tall? Where have you been and what were you doing?" She asked out loud calmly as he held her. In her head she had more questions, like "when did you become so tall, tan, muscular and all around attractive!"  
In her head she couldn't deny that he was a fine specimen to examine now that he matured. Back when they were teens she was a little bit taller than him, not to mention how string beany he was. Now however, he easily stood six inches at least over  
her 5'5" frame.

Her questions pulled Garfield out of the little bliss he was in from taking in the scent of her soft violet hair. "Mmm lavender and tea she smells like" he thought to himself while holding her. Sadly he knew he had to break the contact they were having.  
He pulled away and sat down on the couch and patted down on a spot next to him for her to join.

"After I left the message on my communicator, I just mindlessly wandered the globe as different animals, not associating with any other humans. I spent the last few years isolated in my solitary exile gaining control over my powers and trying to master  
every aspect of them. I mastered every animal and was actually able to take on new forms I came across that weren't living creatures on earth, as well as a few creatures from mythology and myth. I couldn't gain their abilities, like in dragon form  
I can't breathe fire but I can take on the shape and size in battle if need be. I was still afraid of my beast form I gained when Adonis and I were exposed to that chemical bath. I traveled to Siberia where I knew few to zero people would be and tried  
to gain mastery over my beast form…"

Raven was intrigued by the tales of Garfields time after he left the titans. "I can't believe how tall you've gotten since then" Raven said to Gar. She was also thinking about how attractive he had gotten since the last time she saw him, he stood over  
six feet tall and had developed quite the muscular build, Gar now probably rivaled Nightwing in terms of muscular development. He no longer looked like the goofy boy she remembered him as, now she looked upon the face of a man that could easily be  
described as male model material, especially being he wasn't green when she first saw him again. "Why weren't you green before?" Raven asked Gar inquisitively.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! After all the years of training and trying to master my abilities I gained the ability to control my skin pigmentation of my animal forms and then after concentrating after a while I was able to alter my green skin to its  
natural olive tone." Garfield explained to Raven.

"I'm assuming you did a lot of physical training as well by your amazing muscle definition, I mean from the shape you're in." Raven said as she tried to recover from her little slip up.

Gar blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head "haha yeah I worked on improving my physical strength in my human form hoping that it would increase the strength of my animal forms which were already stronger than I was in human form."

He caught Raven's little slip up when she commented on his physique, although if he was being honest with himself he couldn't help but notice how she had matured as well. She no longer looked like her teen self, she looked like a woman. She had a curvaceous  
figure that started with a rather large chest, not ridiculously huge but not exactly small. In his male mind they were the perfect balance of HUGE and realistically practical. Then as you moved lower on her form there was a nice definition in her  
core that teased their way to her hips. Her hips now awoken a more primitive thought in his head, that her hips would birth many heathy offspring. He shook these thoughts from his head and and tried to focus on more pressing questions he had. "Rae  
where is everyone?" He asked his former teammate after realizing that their reunion had gotten off to a bit of a hostile start.

"After you left the titans kept together fighting crime for maybe a year or two...then robin took on the mantle of nightwing and left to go assist batman. Starfire followed him because they were a couple now. As for cyborg he went on to join the Justice  
League. And me...well I stayed here because I had nowhere else to go." Raven said in her trademark monotone voice.

The last part of Ravens explanation pained Garfield. He frowned "Rae, I didn't know...I should have come back sooner so you weren't alone…" he said to Raven with remorse and guilt in his voice.

"I've always been alone, it doesn't bother me. It's safer this was anyway." She said almost with no emotion. Gar thought to himself "she can't really mean that...can she?"

"Hey Rae...I have nowhere else to go either...is it ok if I stay in the tower with you?" Garfield asked her as if pleading. Even though she insisted on being alone and shut others out as well as hid her emotions constantly, he knew she shouldn't be alone.  
It pained him to know she was alone.

"Your room is still here and hasn't been touched since you left it 10 years ago. I guess being that it is yours you can stay in it." Even though she said those words to him in her monotone voice Garfield couldn't shake the feeling that she hadn't forgiven  
him for leaving like he did. Before he could apologize again for leaving all those years ago Raven said "I'm going to go to bed. Night...Garfield." And then disappeared into her spirit Raven and teleported out of the room. Garfield was left standing  
in the common room alone, "Good night Rae...I really am sorry I left all those years ago...but after I hurt you...I couldn't forgive myself…" he said to the empty room, or so he thought. Raven had teleported herself out of the room and was just outside  
the door hiding her presence and heard everything he had said. She phased through the floor and traveled to her room when beast boy decided to finally head to his room for the night. After she entered her room she knew she had too much on her mind  
to sleep so she decided to enter Nevermore and meet with her emotions to try and talk out everything that had just happened.

When she arrived at Nevermore she found all her emotions gathered around waiting for her. "He came back to us!" Joy was the first one to speak. "He wouldn't have had to come back if he didn't leave in the first place!" Anger said to bring Joy down. "Who  
cares that he left, have you seen what a hunk he's matured into!" Lust said to everyone. "He is very attractive now but what makes you think he wants anything to do with us…" timid said putting a damper on Lust's statement. "Enough all of you, I only  
came here to try and ease my thoughts before bed but I see that was a waste of my time." Raven said to the other versions of herself. "Relax, there's no need to dwell on why he's here or how that makes us feel or what else we want. Just enjoy that  
he's back and we're no longer alone in this giant empty T" Reason said to everyone. "Go get some sleep and we'll deal with everything as we go."

She felt a little better after her trip into the recesses of her mind and emotions. She laid in bed and reflected on how it was nice to have him back in her life, she didn't always treat him the best in her past but he always stuck through it to make  
sure she was ok. The last thought to pass through her mind as she drifted off to sleep was how handsome he had become in 10 years. That thought carried into a very inappropriate dream but who could blame her, even if she was a superpowered daughter  
of an intergalactic demon...girl had her needs.

She woke up the following morning around 6:30am and got dressed in a more adult version of her old teen Titan costume, not adult in the way it was sexual or inappropriate, but in the fact it made her look more mature and like an adult superhero...even  
if she stopped fighting crime. She phased through the many floors of Titans tower heading to the roof to do some early morning meditation in solitude. You can imagine her surprise when she finally reached the roof she saw Garfield already on the roof  
exercising. She couldn't help but gawk at him doing handstand push-ups, shirtless nonetheless. She got quite the eye full at his new and improved muscular physique. As she hovered there in a bit of a fog Gar finally noticed her presence and shot her  
an upside down toothy grin, "hey Rae, just doing some early morning exercises. What brings you to the roof so early?" His question snapped her out of her fog, "I come up here every morning to do some meditation." She said in her trademark monotonous  
voice as she floated to her normal spot close to the edge that overlooked Jump City Bay. As she entered her lotus position for meditation Gar walked over next to her and asked "is it ok if I join you? I actually started meditating a couple of years  
back which helped me gain a great deal of control over my body and its abilities." "You may join me." Raven said to Garfield after which she began to quietly recite her mantra "Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos." Quietly, which indicated that she was now  
completely concentrating on her meditation. Gar couldn't help but smile and blush a bit and admire her, how she hadn't changed much but at the same time matured into a beautiful woman. He sat down and closed his eyes and quietly meditated. As he meditates  
longer his skin and hair lost its green pigmentation and took on the color it was before he had received his powers.

Garfield was the first of the two to break the silence, "hey Rae? Wanna take a trip around the city and get food?" He asked hoping she would accept his invitation. "I also need to get some new normal clothes." Raven stopped meditating and responded to  
his question, "I suppose I could join you, I'm sure I could find a few things I might need while we're out." Gar put on a big goofy grin that only he could "sweet! I'm gonna go shower and change and I'll meet you back here on the roof and we'll fly  
into town?" "Sounds like a plan" Raven replied before phasing into the ground and to her room to get ready. She changed quickly and didn't need to shower due to not doing anything strenuous so she was ready before Gar. She stood on the roof and quietly  
traveled to Nevermore in the depths of her psyche while she waited. "Holy crap did you see his muscles?!" Lust shouted at Raven before she even touched down in Nevermore, "yes I saw them" she said to herself wisdom was the next to speak up "we all  
know you're attracted to him but let's keep things civilized, we may be half demon and wish to ravage him but we are also half human and should behave as such." "I know that. He's too attractive to be interested in a gray half demon freak like us."  
Raven replied. "Come on have more faith in us, we are pretty physically enticing, part of the perks of being half demon haha we're meant to be sexy and enticing to males." Confidence said firmly to Raven. All while Raven was counciling with her inner  
selves she didn't hear beast boy step out of the elevator and call her name.

"She must be in Nevermore." He said internally to himself. Garfield couldn't help but stare at Raven while he internally spoke to himself, "her hair is so long and beautiful and her uhhh body certainly has matured as well *gulp* her chest and hips are  
definitely that of a woman." Gar couldn't help his mind go down that thought path, especially looking at Raven in citizen clothes. She wore a tight black pullover hoodie that was very form fitting, and dark was skinny jeans that fit perfectly and  
made him stare at her butt. As he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize he was walking over to her, he wasn't aware that he was extending his arms to pull her into an embrace to hold her close to himself and just hold the pretty girl he had  
a huge crush on when they were young teens that was now a stunning and beautiful woman in his eyes.

Needless to say him getting within a foot of her startled her and quickly pulled her out of Nevermore and being she was surprised by his proximity quickly sent a wave of dark energy from her body as a defensive reflex. The blast sent Gar flying into a  
nearby air conditioning unit "BEAST BOY!" She yelled concerned "ugghhh I'm ok don't worry, damn you've gotten stronger." He said while groaning and pulling himself out of the crater that his body had made in the AC unit. "Sorry, you scared me...I  
didn't hear you approach." She said apologetically. "That's ok it's my fault for startling you, you think I would have remembered that from being a teen prankster" he said while awkwardly chuckling and rubbing his sore back. "Shall we depart m'lady?"  
He asked before turning into a huge Golden Eagle.

After a short trip the two landed in front of the Jump city mall. "Do you need me to lend you money Beast boy? I mean Garfield." Raven asked when they were walking in. "Nah don't sweat it, Mento and the Doom Patrol sent me a credit card when I told them  
I was gonna go back to Jump City to see the titans again." Garfield said to Raven innocently. "So everyone knew you were coming back except for me?" Raven said with underlying annoyance at his statement. "I only told them because I knew I'd need money,  
as far as the other titans I haven't seen them or even attempted to reach out to them." He said nervously trying to quell the demoness. "Truth of the matter is that I was afraid of seeing you the most…that's why I came to see you first unannounced."  
Garfield said to Raven as they walked through the mall with no particular destination in mind. "Why were you afraid to see me?" Raven asked Gar seriously. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me after I hurt you all those years ago...I was afraid  
you wouldn't forgive me…" he said sadly and seriously. "I know I haven't forgiven myself for it." Raven spoke up after processing what he had said, "I was never mad at you, you weren't in control. The beast was, and besides Adonis was the one who  
attacked me, your inner beast protected me and yes you did attack our friends but that's because you were trying to keep me safe and they fired on you first thinking you were Adonis." "I am upset however that you just left us and going into exile  
as punishment for something you had no control over." Garfield slumped his head a bit. Raven noticing that he was upset pointed out a store that they could find new men's clothes for Gar. "Lets go in there and find you new clothes that don't make  
you look homeless." She said in a monotone voice but trying to tease him in a good natured way. "Haha yeah I do look like a bum" Gar said sheepishly. After entering the store and looking around for a couple of minutes and gathering a few pieces of  
clothing he wanted to try on he said to Raven "I'm gonna try these on if you wanna walk around and find stuff for you? I don't wanna make you wait around for me." Raven hearing this could hear Lust internally go "oh we don't mind watching you change!"  
"No that's fine I'll wait on chairs near the changing room, you'll probably have to do the same when we go into my stores." She replied to Gar. "Ok sounds like a plan!" He said a bit more happily than his prior mood. Garfield went into the changing  
room and after a couple of minutes stepped out in a black dry fit athletic T shirt that hugged his new muscular physique in a way that was sure to catch the attention of any female, he also wore a pair of blue jeans that every guy probably owns. "How's  
this look Rae?" He asked innocently. Raven couldn't help but marvel at how it gripped him perfectly to show off his new found muscular physique. "I think it looks good on you" she tried to say without letting on that she was checking him out, especially  
now that as a man in his mid twenties he looked like a male model. A group of girls were walking by and stopped to stare and gawk at the fine male specimen in front of them. Raven could sense the lust coming off them and internally began to become  
jealous, while Gar could hear what they were saying to each other "oh my god look how hott he is I'd like to get him out of those!" One girl said, another one said to the group "why is that hottie with that gray freak?" "Maybe he feels bad for her."  
Even though Raven didn't show it the girls were making her feel insecure and self conscious, she was pretty but she thought the group of girls could have each been a model and she couldn't fault Gar for being interested in them over her. "Hey! Raven  
is way prettier than any of you judgmental shrews! Not to mention she's not a bully or interested in a guy just for sex! I'd rather date her than any of you internally ugly girls!" Garfield yelled at the girls while releasing his concentration on  
keeping his skin its natural tone and letting it go back to green. His yelling snapped Raven out of her internal gloom. "He's defending me? Does he really think I'm prettier than them? Did he say he'd rather date me over those models?" She thought  
to herself while trying to stifle a blush at hearing him so passionately defend her. Th group of girls gasped at him becoming green "ew he's a freak just like she is" "maybe they are perfect for each other." They said out loud. This caused something  
to snap in Raven, she didn't care that they were bullying her, but how dare they be mean to Garfield who was always trying to be nice and kind to everyone and every living thing and trying to make everyone happy. She turned and faced the group and  
released as much demon aura as she could scaring them off.  
"...bitches." Raven said while coming out of her demon mode. Garfield kind of chuckled awkwardly, "good riddance" Garfield bought the clothes he was wearing as well as a few other plain black, white, and purple V necks and wore the outfit he had tried  
on in front of Raven. After they walked around some more and eventually went into a store Raven had wanted to go to. She bought athletic attire for casual wear instead of wearing her costume all the time. She didn't try on her outfit but Lust knew  
that Garfield would enjoy seeing her in it at a later date. Garfield asked Raven while she was paying for her clothes "want to go to the food court after here? I'm a little hungry." He said as his stomach growled. Raven agreed and after she finished  
they made their way to the food court and Raven had ordered a Caesar salad with grilled chicken in it and a water. She was really surprised when Garfield ordered a cheese burger and Water instead of his typical order in the past of a veggie dog and  
root beer. "You're eating meat?" Raven asked in a montotone voice while internally she was shocked and concerned once they were sitting at a table. "What? Oh haha yeah I started eating meat a few years ago...I know I was vegan in the past because  
I had been just about every animal that humans eat but after spending the last bit of my exile in Siberia I started hunting to survive, I pretty much only transform into carnivores now." "It was a survival thing that I kind of just stuck with…I also  
gave up the name beast boy and go only by Garfield, unless I did do something heroic in which case I've been having people call me Changeling or Apex, being in Siberia I was an apex predator in that unforgiving environment." Raven looked at him inquisitively  
but didn't say anything. After they ate Garfield and Raven stood up to throw out their garbage and as they were walking to the garbage Garfield bumped into a colossal man that stood up and turned into him, "my bad dude!" Gar said to the behemoth,  
the man replied angrily "watch what you're doing freak!" "It was an accident there's no need to yell." Raven said. "I wasnt talking to you, you gray freakish bitch!" He yelled at Raven. Garfield spun the man around to face him and then picked him  
off the ground and after letting out a deep beastly growl said in an animalistic tone "don't you ever talk to her like that again." As he said this his iris's turned a blood red color and as he bared his teeth his canines were elongating and his other  
teeth grew sharper. The man now being terrified at this man who was picking up his 6'7" 280+ lbs body like it was nothing, and growling at him with malice and animalistic intent "I'm sorry! Please put me down!" He begged. Garfield dropped him and  
let out one last growl before the man scurried away with his friends. "Asshole." He growled in a whisper. "Well that wasn't out of character or anything." Raven said to Garfield upon seeing his whole demeanor change. "Sorry about that, I just got  
so angry when he called you that word." He said now back to his normal beast boy self. "I appreciate you sticking up for me but how about we keep it human next time." She said in a way that only Raven could. "Haha deal" Garfield replied back while  
laughing awkwardly. After that adventure they decided to leave the mall and head back to the tower. Garfield suggested they walk back because they had nothing really interesting to do once they got back to the tower.

On their way back to the tower they overheard screams coming from a block over, the two former teen Titans looked at each other and ran over as fast as they could, Raven took flight while Garfield transformed into a cheetah and sprinted off to the source  
of the screams. When they reached their destination they were shocked to see spectral demons attacking citizens in a park, "what the hell?" Garfield said out loud, "they're demons but I don't recognize them as Azarathian demons" Raven said to Garfield.  
"Who cares we got to save them!" He yelled as he ran towards a group of demons surrounding a mother who was holding and trying to protect her baby. Garfield leapt through the air in human form and landed in the middle and morphed into a large Direwolf  
and stood protectively around the woman and her child and growled at the demons. One demon lunged for Garfield to which he quickly ducked and bit down on the demons throat. *CRUNCH* was all you could hear as he crushed its neck in his wolf jaws. He  
shook the demon and then threw it aside. After that he morphed into a large bear and lunged at another demon quickly dispatching it, he yelled at the woman, "run! Get out of here!" She took off with her child in her hands through the opening Garfield  
had just made for her, one demon saw her trying to escape and went to go after her until a large tentacle had wrapped around it and pulled it back. Garfield had stopped it and ripped it back towards himself while in a colossal squid form. After slamming  
it into the ground he morphed into a huge gorilla and went back to fighting a mass of demons that had come back as reinforcements.

Raven was fighting a group of demons that had chased a young boy into a tree, they leapt at the child in the tree all while trying to either sink their jaws or claws into the poor frightened child. The child was screaming and crying out of fear when all  
of a sudden a bunch of demons were sent flying through the air after getting hit with a blast of dark energy. The remaining demons turned towards Raven and let out inhuman shrieks of anger. They then attacked her. As they all leapt towards her she  
released a large wave of dark energy from her body that sent them reeling and flying away. She then flew towards the child and extended her arms to the poor boy "it's ok I won't let those demons hurt you" she said trying to calm the child down. The  
child hesitantly reached for her, she picked up the child and flew him back down to the ground. As she landed she was hit from behind by a demons laser blast. This caused her great pain and she cried out, as a result of the pain she put up a shield  
around them as more larger demons joined up with the one demon who had blasted her. She summoned more demon energy to strengthen the shield as the larger demons pounded on her energy shield. The child froze in fear as he looked at his protector. How  
she looked like the very creatures that were attacking them and had tried to eat him. Garfield had just finished off the last demon in his crowd that he was fighting when he heard Ravens cry of pain. He quickly turned to Raven to see her in a shield,  
as he looked more intently her saw her second pair of demon eyes opened up and glowing red "she's in trouble if she's in that form." He thought and quickly sprinted to her side. He tackled a demon in the back of the group and drove his bear claws  
into its chest killing it. He then morphed into a baboon and flipped through the air and landed in between the attacking demon horde and Raven. One demon deflected a punch from him in gorilla form and then shot an energy blast at him right in the  
chest which sent him flying into ravens shield. She called out "beast boy!" As she did the demons laughed in a blood curdling shriek. Then the one that had blasted Garfield spoke up in an evil voice "the master had a feeling you had returned. He wants  
Raven for himself and said we could kill you green one." "Who is your master?!" Raven asked the demon. "That doesn't concern you, you should be more worried about what will happen when the master has his way with you." The demon replied back to her.  
Garfield rose to his feet breathing heavy. "No one hurts my Raven…" he said in a beastly tone while rising. He then slowly started to morph into a form that Raven never once saw in their youth. Garfield rose in height and his form increased in size  
as you could hear his bones cracking and reshaping. His hands grew and razor sharp claws grew from them, his teeth elongated and grew in size, his face extended into a wolfs snout. Once his transformation was complete Raven stared at him in shock.  
"Is this the real form of the beast that caused him to exile himself?" She asked herself internally. Garfield opened his eyes and his yellow irises went from a glowing yellow color to a glowing blood red color. He then let out an incredibly loud roar  
that caused Raven to close her eyes in a slight pained reaction to the loud roar. He then leapt into the middle of the group of demons which such blinding speed that they didn't react as his claws sliced through multiple demon throats. The demons  
that weren't killed in that paw swipe stared in shock and felt fear. Demons didn't know they could feel fear. Garfield killed the remaining demons in incredible speed and efficiency. The lead demon backed away and spoke out to communicate with his  
master "we didn't know beastboy would have become this strong. He's become a monster!" In the blink of an eye Garfield was face to face with the demon with his claws in the demons chest while lifting it up. "The name is Apex now, Who is your master?"  
He asked in deep beastly voice that sent chills down ravens spine. "Tell your master to show his face and that if he even attempts to hurt my Raven I WILL KILL HIM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" He roared in his monstrous tone. Garfield then pulled the demons  
head to the side and clamped his jaws down on the creatures neck, clavicle, and throats and crushed everything in one swift *CRUNCH* blood poured out of the demon and it died quickly. Garfield then dropped the demon and walked over to Raven in her  
shield while still in his beast/werewolf form. Raven couldn't help but stare as she slowly lowered her powers and watched him approach her "he's become so strong, it's hard to believe that's Garfield." "Are you ok Rae?" He asked her. His irises turning  
from blood red to a glowing yellow. His voice still sounded beastly but it was softer and there was concern in it. She looked at him in awe. "You're hurt…"he said as his facial features softened and looked sad that he let her get hurt. He shifted  
back slowly to his human form and took off his shirt and turned one of his fingers into a claw and sliced his shirt to make a bandage for her, he wrapped it around her torso covering the wound and then picked her up bridal style while she held the  
shocked child. She was in shock herself at his genuine concern and how effortlessly he picked them up and held them protectively. A large group of bystanders formed after the commotion ended. The two heros put the child down and he ran to his mother  
who was let through by the police that had showed up and set up a blockade. The mother went to thank the two but her child was still so terrified and he yelled out "mom she's one of them!" This caused everyone to look at the former heroes. Another  
person in the crowd yelled "she's one of them! She's probably the one who summoned them here to steal our children and devour our souls!" This caused the crowd to shift to a frightened riotous tone. Garfield put Raven down and stood between them and  
her and took a defensive stance. "She risked her life to protect you guys! Raven is good and would never hurt a living soul! All these years you've been afraid of her even though she's constantly put herself in danger to protect all of you!" He shouted  
to the crowd pleading for them to accept her. She put a hand on his back softly. "Forget it Gar…" she turned and started to limp away when someone threw something at them and yelled "good riddance!" She then whipped around with all four red eyes showing  
and giving off large amounts of her demon energy. Her energy took on the form of a giant spirit Raven and she flew off towards titans tower. Gadfield looked at her sadly as she took off ,"Raven!" He cried out. Then turned to the crowd with a sad questioning  
face, "why can't you guys accept her?!" "We only need you to Protect us beast boy!" A woman called out. "..." he turned away from them "my name is Apex now…you guys don't deserve our protection when you're worse than the demons who attacked you…"  
he then transformed into a huge predatory bird and took off after Raven as fast as he could.

Garfield finally made it to titans tower when he noticed Raven standing on the roof overlooking the ocean. He flew above the roof and released his animal form and landed 15 feet behind her. "Rae...are you ok?" He asked her with a soft and sad voice mixed  
with concern. She whipped around releasing anger and demon aura "why do I bother protecting them?! After all these years they still fear me and hate me! Even when I'm in my human form they despise me, you heard those girls they called me a freak and  
pointed out how unattractive I am! That group of guys kept talking about how unattractive and unfuckable I am and how no man would ever love me! This is why I meant to be alone! I was doing fine locked away in this tower before you came back...everyone  
leaves, my mother, robin, starfire, cyborg...you…" the last part of her yelling pained Garfield internally beyond words. "Rae…" escaped his lips softly and sadly, " I thought I wanted to be alone but now I know I'm meant to be alone! After all I am  
the daughter of an intergalactic demon! Who would want to stay with someone like that..my own father tried to kill me and my own mother…the woman who gave birth to me didn't love me and gave me away" Now tears were falling from her eyes and more demon  
power flowed out of her, while her demon markings now appeared all over her body. "LOOK AT ME GARFIELD! WHO COULD EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME!..." garfield looked at her with a sad expression and walked over to her and wrapped her in an intimate embrace  
and held her, this caused her four eyes to open widely in shock after holding her he then took her chin in his index finger and Thumb and brought her face to his. What he did next surprised her, it surprised every emotion clone she had inside. It  
would surprise her for the rest of her life...he kissed her. Not a peck on her cheeks or her lips, he kissed her long and passionately and after their lips separated he said two words. "...I do." She stood there dumbfounded and in shock. Her demon  
traits left her body and she stood there as normal Raven. She stared at him frozen in shock. "I love you Raven. I have ever since we were teenagers." They stood there for what felt like an eternity, he held her in his arms wanting her to fully accept  
that what he said was the truth. Nothing would change his feelings for her. She pulled away a little bit and looked at him in the eyes. She then placed her hands on his cheeks softly and kissed him back. Not a carnal kiss that would lead to sex but  
a passionate kiss that told him she loved him back. After their kiss he held her tightly and rested his cheek on the top of her head. This tight embrace caused her to wince a little being she was still injured. Garfield noticed this and then gently  
picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. Raven blushed a bit at being held bridal style and feeling so small in Garfield arms. She loved how close they were and how she felt she fit so perfectly in his arms. She was surprised that her powers  
didn't lose control at the sudden flood of new emotions unchecked and the contact they had and were having. She wanted to rationalize it but just accepted it, she was after all in love. What was even better was the fact that she was loved in return.  
Garfield and Raven finally reached the infirmary and Raven was a little upset when Garfield placed her down into the bed and began to inspect her wounds. Her injury was on her ribs, she was blushing at how close he was to her chest and how he stared  
at her. Looking over every detail to make sure her injury wasn't more serious or life threatening. She noticed he was blushing a bit himself. "I guess he finds me attractive or is shy about being this close to my chest with me just wearing a sports  
bra that I wear under my costume." She said in her head which caused her to blush more as her mind went to more perverted thoughts while she admired his naked torso, he had torn off his shirt and cut it up to field dress her wounds. She finally snapped  
out of her daze when Garfield spoke "I changed the bandages, your wound looks bad but it's not life threatening" he said while giving her something for the pain. She took the pain killer and then said to him "you don't need to be that worried, I'm  
a demon so I'll heal quickly." " I'll always worry about you Rae" he said while pulling her into another embrace. "He's so warm. Maybe being in love with him and having him hold us and be concerned about me won't be such a bad thing." She thought  
internally while the pain killer relaxed her and caused her to drift off to sleep. Garfield could hear her heartbeat slow down and picked her up again, and carried her to her room. She nuzzled up to his chest as he held her in his arms which caused  
him to blush and smile. The door slid open to ravens room and he brought her over to the bed, he placed her down gently and tucked her in, she grabbed his hand and in a sleepily voice "hold me some more please" he was a shocked by her request but  
then smiled happily and obliged. He laid down next to her and held her tightly as she snuggled up to him resting her head on his bare chest and gently rubbing his chest and abdomen. He could hear her heart slowing down to its sleeping pace. He gently  
stroked he hair which caused her to give a "mmm" that showed she was enjoying it. Her last words before she fell asleep were "I love you Garfield. Don't leave me please" and with that she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head and kept gently playing  
with her hair while she slept. "I love you too Rae...I'm never leaving you ever again...I promise. After a few minutes of playing with her hair he fell asleep himself and dreamt of their perfect future. Ravens dream however...was a bit more adult  
rated.

Raven awoke from her pleasant slumber recalling the very adult dream she had with her and beast boy, or rather her and Garfield. He was anything but a boy anymore. She rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock. 11:45 it read, she slept in later than  
she usually does but paid no attention to it as she recalled the pain killers she had taken because of her injury. She looked down and removed the bandages and wasn't surprised that they were gone, "I told him I heal fast and not to worry. Wait where  
is he? Did I dream that he slept with me? There's no way I'd ask him to sleep in the same bed as me. Would I?" She put on a pair of yoga pants and tank top she would normally wear to the training room for working out. After getting dressed in her  
"buming it" outfit she decided to head to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, "knowing Gar he's probably eating". When she approached the kitchen the smell of pancakes and coffee filled her. It made her feel warm inside and nostalgic to the days when  
they were younger titans living in the tower. When she walked in to the kitchen she was greeted by the pleasant sight of Gar only wearing sweatpants. She loved when he wasn't wearing a shirt as she could see his well defined abdomen, sculpted chest,  
and biceps. She was lost a bit when she noticed the numerous scars that adorned his torso. The sight made her frown internally a bit thinking about what he might have been through in his exile, but she decided not to think about that because now she  
was his and he was her and would do anything to keep them happy. After this thought she decided to bring her attention back to her prior ogling the changeling. She spoke up,  
"You can cook?" She said to Gar. "Haha yeah I saw Cy do it enough times I picked up the recipe." He said with a chuckle to Raven. "Want some?"  
He asked her. "Thank you. I'll have the pancakes but no coffee." She replied back to him while walking to the cupboard to retrieve a mug to put her tea in after she made some. She had to stretch to reach one of the last clean mugs from a shelf almost  
out of reach. This motion caused her shirt to lift a bit showing off a bit of her toned mid section as well as what could only be described as a perfectly defined "squat booty." Garfield couldn't help but stare and blush as his mind immediately went  
to inappropriate thoughts, this might have been the result of her being such an attractive female that it woke the primal need to mate, him being a Man of age 26, or that the demoness that he wanted to be with romantically since he was a young 16  
year old Titan was finally his now. He decided to reason that it was a combination of all three. As she turned around to walk over to the stove she caught him staring at her and noticed the blush on his face from being caught red handed ogling her.  
"Enjoying the show Gar?" She asked teasingly. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and then gave her a long kiss on the lips. "What's not to enjoy? I have the most beautiful and perfect woman!" He said smiling.  
This caused her to blush and smile as well. "And I have the most attractive green buffoon in the world." She said teasingly and happily. "Hey I'm not a buffoon!" He replied like a little kid. She chuckled and walked to the table to eat breakfast.  
Garfield carried over all the food and the two of them enjoyed the best breakfast of their lives being they were now eating as a couple and reflected on how happy the other made them. As much as they were enjoying themselves they both knew they had  
to try and figure out who had summoned the demons that attacked yesterday. Who was there master? How did he know Garfield was back in Jump city? Who and why did they want Raven so bad? And what for?

A/N: I understand beast boy would never eat meat and that his other hero alias is changeling in reality but I felt calling him Apex went along better with this new more adult and stronger beast boy. After all I did say this storyline deviated from the  
originally timeline and canon. 


	2. The Next Morning

***I must warn you, there is a bit of graphic adult content in this chapter, proceed only if you wish to read some smut.****

Raven and Garfield sat at the breakfast table eating and enjoying each other's company. Raven had asked Gar how long he had, had feelings for her which promptly caused him to almost choke on his coffee. Raven chuckled at how Garfield was blushing and  
a little bashful at her asking a question like that, "well I had always thought you were pretty since the first day we met. You were taller than me back then so I didn't think I had a shot with you, but as far as my true feelings for you, I became  
aware of them when that stupid fish stick Aqualad showed up for the first time and you and Starfire were so smitten by him... It made me jealous..." Garfield grumbled while blushing at his admittance of jealousy. Raven chuckled a bit because  
she found his younger jealousy and current blushing cute. "I mean he was pretty cute then, I wonder what he looks like now" she said teasingly to Garfield. "HEY!" Garfield said in reaction to her teasing. "I'm only teasing"  
Raven said while laughing good naturedly. "I know" grumbled Garfield. "I only want you" she smiled and said while blushing slightly. "This caused Garfield to smile a big doofy grin from ear to ear "and I only want you  
as my mate!" He said to Raven. "Mate? What am I an animal now too?" She said with a bit of a chuckle. Garfield couldn't help but enjoy this new side of Raven. He loved her even when she was her monotoned seemingly emotionless self;  
as to not let her emotions cause her to lose her powers, but now, She was expressive and her powers weren't out of control, he loved her more and would continue to love her. "Well I called you my mate because I am part animal after all"  
Garfield said. "I'm fine with being yours" she said while smiling. Garfield then got up from the table and walked over to her and leaned in and gave her a big long loving kiss on the lips. Raven let herself give in to the kiss and then smiled  
as they stood there forehead to forehead after their long kiss. "Ok my turn, when did you fall head over heels for me? It was only a matter of time before my smile and sense of humor made you" He teased her, "You know I'm not sure when  
but it might have been after a major head injury that caused me to fall in love with you" she said jokingly which caused Garfield to give her a "seriously?!" Look. She chuckled and smiled, "you always refused to let me isolate  
myself and forced me to be apart of the group when we first joined as titans. At first it was annoying but as time went on I look forward to it, it was weird having someone try so hard to keep me out of the darkness. And then after youleft for your  
exile...I felt so alone and I kept wondering why that was, then I realized you were the only one who really went out of their way to make sure I was happy. And protect me, I remember countless battles you pushed me out of the way of an attack or shielded  
me...at first I thought you were doing it because I was a comrade but deep down I hoped it was because you cared about me." Garfield wrapped her in a big tight hug. "I'm sorry I left you, I'll never leave you again…I promise..." Garfield  
said sadly into her hair. Raven wrapped her arms around him "I know" after a second of two she pulled away, "that reminds me, you were in a different form when you were protecting me yesterday from the demons, what happened to the beast  
form? is that the beast?" She asked Gar. "When I was in Siberia away from civilized life I concentrated on shifting into the beast, for awhile it took control." Garfield explained. "Did you beat it into submission?" She asked  
interrupting him. "No I didn't beat him, eventually I came to accept him as part of myself. I realized he was trying to protect and was also scared. He hunted in the wild because he was a predator and needed to feed and survive. My being a vegan  
was causing him to panic and enter survival mode. Once I accepted he was part of me we bacame one, I guess that's why I'm not entirely the same person you remember...i'm different now. After we merged I looked on my reflection and noticed that our  
physical appearance had changed. We weren't beast boy, we weren't the beast either. Together we, I, am Garfield." He finished his explanation. She looked at him, "can I see the beast form?" Raven asked inquisitively. "Sure"  
he chuckled. "Stand back". She moved back a few steps. He then took off his shirt and then slid off his sweatpants and stood there only in his boxer briefs. She was distracted by him undressing but didn't argue being she enjoyed seeing him  
less clothed. Then he began to shift, his transformation seemed less violent and painful than it did yesterday, she thought it was maybe due to the fact he was shifting voluntarily and not in the heat of battle. She could see him growing in height  
and his muscles began to flex and contract and then grew in size. Everything seemed to grow proportionately, dark green fur began to sprout and grow all over, his hands grew in size and elongated as claws grew from them, a wolfs tail sprouted out.  
His ears grew into wolves ears and then his face slowly shifted into a wolfs head *[for those trying to imagine his werewolf/perfected beast form, I personally imagined a green version of hugh jackmans werewolf form from Van Helsing]. After the transformation  
was complete he opened his eyes and his irises changed from green to a glowing yellow color. He towered over her at an impressive 9 feet tall and seemed to be perfectly proportioned in muscle mass and height. She walked over to him slightly in shock  
and awe, but not afraid at all. She placed a hand on his chest and abdomen, "even in this form you can tell he has an amazing muscular structure." She thought. His fur was soft to touch, as she examined closer she saw the scars again that  
covered his torso, she frowned and ran her fingers over them. "I encountered my fair share of other apex predators in the wild...had to fight for survival and food but I did it." He shifted back to his human form with Ravens hand still on  
him and stood there in front of her. She smiled a bit and blushed while still touching his perfectly sculpted chest, she slowly moved her hands to feel his rock hard abs. He chuckled "sorry, I'm a bit ticklish" he said while clinching a  
little "maybe I should put my clothes back on" he said while awkwardly laughing while Raven began to run her fingers down his 8 pack. She then looked up at him with a mischievous smirk and raised eyebrow "are you sure you have to?"  
She said playfully while she bagan to slide her fingers down his rock hard abdomen. This made Garfield feel excited and nervous at the same time, not nervous in a bad way, but nervous because he was a virgin and had no experience sexually. He knew  
where Raven was going, his animal instincts were telling him. *Gulp* "R-Rae" he started to say but was stopped when her hands slid down to his penis. She began to rub it gently on the outside of his boxer briefs.

Raven was nervous about what she was doing because she too was a virgin, but her inner demon [no pun intended] wanted him, she wanted him, she wanted to make her his, to bond them together. She needed him. She gently teased him by rubbing his male organ  
through his tight boxer briefs. She couldn't help but think while playing "my god he feels huge" she then motioned for him to come lower, as he did she slid one arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, they began kissing and then  
started to kiss more passionately. She slowly slipped her hands into his boxer briefs and began to play with him, taking his member in her hand she began to stroke it. Her hand starting at the base of the shaft and sliding to the tip while slowly  
and gently rotating her hand around it. Garfield moaned. "He's enjoying this" she thought, she then led him to the couch that was in the common room that was connected to the kitchen of Titans tower. She playfully pushed him on to the couch.  
She knelt down and separated his legs and took her position in between his legs. "Raven, I don't want you to think you have to do anything you don't want to or are ready for!" He said , she stood up to him and whispered playfully in his  
ear "I know, I'm doing everything on my own accord and because I want to." She then bit his ear playfully and began to go back to kneeling in between his legs. She slowly pulled down his underwear and then went back to playing with him in  
her hands. He moaned more as she slid her hands up and down the shaft and then back up to the tip. She turned her hands in clockwise and counter clockwise motions around his shaft. She was amazed at how much bigger he was getting as she played with  
him. "Holy crap your dick is huge!" She said in surprise. Garfield couldn't think of anything to say, and as he opened his mouth to give her a dazed response she moved her mouth over to the tip of his manhood, "im sorry, did you want  
to say something?" She asked teasingly while her mouth hovered closely over his tip, he could feel her warm breath on him, he looked down and moaned. Raven then slowly opened her mouth and began to take Garfields manhood in her mouth, at first  
she began to just trace circles around the head with her tongue, this caused Garfields eyes to widen while he moaned. Raven enjoyed hearing him moan and the surprised look he had on. She then began to suck and bob her head up and down, taking in more  
and more of Garfield. She moaned while she did this and the more she moaned, and the lower she went and farther he went into her mouth and throat, the more he was able to feel her moans travel through his manhood. "Oh my god Rae this feels amazing"  
Garfield said as if straining to form a coherent sentence. He looked down at her while she was pleasuring her orally, "Raven your eyes are beautiful, this is a good view" he said between moans. He loved the way her violet eyes stared at  
him while she went up and down his member with her mouth. She then chuckled playfully, "oh yeah?how about I make the view better?" She teased and stood up. Garfield frowned a bit at her stopping but as she undressed herself, his frown quickly  
changed to wide eyes and his jaw figuratively hitting the floor. First Raven took off her shirt and sports bra to reveal her supple and perfect breasts, now that Garfield was seeing them in person for the first time he realized something, "holy  
crap they're huge!" He said outloud while Raven began to side her yoga pants down revealing the violet thing she had on underneath it. "You like these?" She asked teasingly, while walking seductively back to Garfield, mounted him and  
placed her breasts close to his face, "why don't you examine them closer" she whispered in his ear. This was driving him crazy, he knew she was part demon and the fact she was taking the dominant role turned him on to no end. She moved his  
head closer to her breasts and then he began to play with them. He placed his mouth on her breast and sucked on the nipple. She moaned at this, "I like that" she moaned in a smile. Garfield liked her reaction and began to suck harder and  
alternate between that and taking in more of her breast into his mouth and play with her nipple using his tongue. He could tell she was enjoying this by her moans. He then slid his hands up and down her thighs and then moved to her ass. She placed  
his hands on it and grabbed it, it felt perfect to him, nice and firm but at the same time perfect squeezability. She moaned more "mmm slap it" she sexually ordered him. He obeyed. Raven couldn't help but enjoy being the dominant one and  
having Gar submit to her. She did however deep down want to be dominated. She couldn't help it, she was such a dominant personality and didn't bend her will to anyone. After playing a while she was snapped out of her bliss when Garfield pulled away  
from playing with her breasts, "who said you're in charge?" He said in a seductive whisper. Raven was then caught off guard as Garfield stood up and then put her on the couch, he then spread her legs and moved his head in between her thighs.  
She could feel his hot breath on her womanhood through her panties. His eye glowed yellow "you forget I'm the alpha here, I am the one in control, now these are in the way" he said and then pulled her thong off and threw it away, he examined  
the wonderful sight before him, he could see her woman hood perfectly, the small violet patch that sat above his target. He then moved closer to her, "Garfield!" She was surprised by his sudden change from the submissive to the dominant.  
She enjoyed this, she could feel his dominant alpha male aura radiating off him, it made her and her inner demon want to submit. She could feel his hunger for her. She put her head back and moaned when she felt him place his mouth on her. He began  
to kiss and lick her womanhood. The way his tongue moved across her clit drove her into ecstasy. He somehow had found the perfect rhythm and motion in an instant by reading her body. She began to moan load and softly gyrated her hips against his mouth.  
She moved one hand down and grabbed a handful of his hair and tried to push his head deeper into her, while the other hand grabbed and played with her breasts. She was in ecstasy. She loved how he was making her feel. She could feel the deep growl  
in his throats as he kept eating her out. Going faster and faster with his tongue in all the right places and in the perfect rhythm for her. He pulled his mouth away and in a growl which drove her wild, "now that I've eaten my fill, he grabbed  
her hips and pulled her to the edge of the couch. She gasped and went wide eyed from the forceful dominance he had moved her in, but she loved it. Garfield stood there with his member in hand, lightly playing with her clit with the tip of his penis.  
"Please, I need you" she moaned in a whimper. Garfield kept teasing her which drove her crazy, finally she had enough and wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her, she went wide eyed and gave a loud moan as she felt him enter  
her. She felt like he would rip her in half, he was huge. She wanted him deeper. Garfield moaned as he entered her "oh my god Raven, you feel amazing" he said in between moans while thrusting in and out of her slowly and gently. "Faster  
Gar! Harder!" She gasped. She was moaning loudly. He obeyed her and began to increase his rhythm, he lowered himself so he could lean himself on his two hands on each side of her, then he began to thrust harder and faster into him. He was moaning  
loudly too, not as loud as Raven, but pretty damn loudly. She loved how he felt inside her, how he made her feel. Garfield then unexpectedly pulled out of her and then in one motion flipped her over so she was on all fours, he then placed himself  
at her entrance and then slid in as deep as he could. "Oh my god! I didn't think you could go any deeper! Garfield! Your going to split me in two!" She said in a loud moan. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust and fuck her harder now.  
She was now screaming in pleasure at how hard he was fucking her. In this position he was hitting all the right spots. "Oh my god Raven, this feels incredible" he said moaning. His rhythm was perfect, she could feel herself moving closer  
and closer to orgasming. She then moved her one free hand to run her clit. Garfield could feel her rubbing herself as he fucked her. "Oh my god Rae I think I'm gonna cum!" He said moaning loudly increasing his thrusts. He thrusted harder  
and faster until finally he gave one long hard thrust and held it in her, she could feel his warm essence fill her, she didn't know how but she was orgasming at the same time Gar was. She gave a large moan. Garfield slowly thrusted in and out of her  
now as she was orgasming and he was cumming. Finally he pulled out and the two of them collapsed onto the couch together and laid there covered in sweat and breathing heavy.

Garfield pulled Raven closer to him in a tight embrace and kissed her shoulder. "Garfield, that was AMAZING!" Raven said in between breaths as she snuggled closer to Gar. Garfield chuckled and gently rubbed her arm, "oh my god I know, I  
could definitely get used to this. did you learn all that stuff from your books?" He teased. "Actually it's one of the perks of being half demon...and my books…" she joked back. "Garfield...you don't think we're moving too fast  
do you? I'm not the kind of girl who just sleeps with someone and you're actually my first." She said while rolling over to look at him. He kissed her forehead, "I know. You're my first too, and I want you to be my only, forever. As for  
us moving too fast, we're heroes. We don't exactly have a safe life so I guess we have to move fast in some aspects." "I love you Gar, I want you to be my only as well." She said while they cuddled. "I love you too Raven. The two  
continued to lay on the couch and cuddle for about an hour or two just talking about random nonsense and enjoying being in love.

Finally they both agreed they had to get up off the couch and get dressed, mainly because they were both a little hungry after their little "workout." Raven was the first to say it. "We need to get down to the bottom of what happened yesterday.  
We need to figure out who the master is and why they want me and for what purpose." "You're right...I think we need to contact Cy, starfire and robin to help us on this one." Gar responded to Raven. He knew that they couldn't ignore  
or forget what happened yesterday and pretend all was ok. "Nightwing...he's nightwing now, not Robin." Raven corrected Garfield. "But I think you're right." Garfield's face lit up, "let's get the gang back together!" 


End file.
